Dark is the Day
by fandomlver
Summary: On the battlements of Castle Dracul, Zhalia made a choice that determined the course of the war between the Foundation and the Organization...AU from The Vampire Loses its' Fangs. Rated for violent themes and some on screen death of main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm back with my new story! Phoenix, this is the one you've been waiting for. :D

This story is a lot, lot darker than my others; people die in here, people are evil, people get hurt. Read at your own risk, ok? If you don't like this one, there'll be another new one in a month or so.

Dark is the Day

Zhalia Moon took a deep breath – although, this far underground, taking a deep breath was more likely to leave her choking on the damp than actually calm her down. Of all her duties in the new regime, she hated this one the most.

Shifting the tray so she could hold it with one hand, she pressed her thumb against the lock, waiting patiently until it beeped. The door hissed open; she caught it easily with one foot, movements well practised by now, nudging it open and sliding through the gap.

Sophie ignored her. That wasn't new; Sophie had been ignoring her for months, and had stopped responding to anything else days ago, when Zhalia had confirmed Santiago's death. Dante was missing-presumed-dead; Lok had been captured with Sophie, and LeBlanche was in the Casterwill home in Venice when it was destroyed. Santiago's death left Sophie all but alone, and her hopes of escape had faded almost to nothing.

"Morning, Cherit." Zhalia slid the tray onto the table.

"Is it?" Cherit asked.

"No," she admitted. "It's early afternoon. I couldn't get down here this morning."

_Klaus told me not to,_ she didn't add. _He's trying to screw with her sense of time._

Zhalia could have told him that was pointless; Sophie had no idea where she was, let alone what time it was, and didn't seem to care.

"How's the Princess?" She turned back to the tray, beginning to offload the plate and cups.

"Where is Lok?"

"He's with Klaus. You know that. Klaus is trying to figure out what makes the Lamberts so special." Zhalia piled yesterday's dishes onto the tray – Sophie still wasn't eating enough. "Rassimov sent operatives yesterday to retrieve Sandra and Cathy."

"Cathy's not a Seeker," Cherit protested.

"She should be. They want to know why Lok got so much power from their parents and Cathy got none."

"So you can breed stronger Seekers?" Sophie asked abruptly.

"Yeah." Zhalia didn't bother hiding her surprise; she'd known Sophie would see through the story, that's what she did, but she hadn't been sure how much the other girl was absorbing. "Rassimov needs Seekers strong enough to enforce his laws."

"But not strong enough that they could overthrow him, of course."

Zhalia flicked her eyes upwards as she answered. "There is no one left who can challenge Rassimov."

"Which is why you switched sides."

"I didn't switch sides, Sophie. I was never really with the Foundation, you know that."

"Where is Lok?"

"He's with Klaus, Princess. He's fine. You know that, and you know how to keep him that way." She flicked her eyes upwards again; Sophie scowled, but she jerked her chin in what might have been an acknowledgement.

"Eat your lunch," Zhalia said, turning away.

"Does it have hallucinogens in it today?" Sophie asked sweetly.

Zhalia hesitated at the door, caught in the memory of an afternoon spent in Klaus' lab. She'd spent most of it holding Lok down while they watched Sophie scream and try to rip her own hair out, convinced she was being attacked by snakes.

"No. Lok has behaved himself this week."

She closed the door on Cherit's outraged yell, waiting for the beep of the lock before heading away.

She paused in the security room, logging her visit out of habit. No one would be checking up on her; no one would dare. Only two people could give her orders or question her.

The monitor was set to Sophie's cell; on screen, she was picking unenthusiastically at the meal. "Cherit, explain something to me."

The microphone left their voices tinny but perfectly understandable. "Aye?"

"How did Rassimov become the leader? I don't…I know I missed a lot, but the Professor was still in charge last thing I knew."

Zhalia grimaced, flicking off the mike. Cherit was not likely to guard his tongue, and she didn't much feel like supervising another punishment today.

She knew what Cherit would be saying, anyway. Zhalia stood two steps from the centre of power; she'd watched the new Organization rise, she knew all its' secrets.

She'd left Dante for dead among the towers of Vlad's castle. Two Suits had found Lok and Sophie in the dungeons and she'd protected them long enough to present them to the Professor; he'd gifted them straight back to Klaus, but the move raised her in both his eyes and Klaus' and she'd been lifted quickly through the ranks.

They'd found the Titan of Body, Behemoth; Zhalia herself had taken it from Hippolyta, the young Amazon Queen. But without Eathon Lambert's notes, they hadn't been able to track down the Amulet of Will, nor the Titan of Spirit, Tao. The Professor died, raving, in the Prague headquarters of the Organization, less than a month after receiving Behemoth.

There was never any question who would lead the Organization in the wake of Simon Judeau's death. Klaus had no interest in leading; he wanted only the freedom to conduct his experiments. Rassimov promised him that and let him keep Zhalia, Lok and Sophie. Officially Zhalia served as his second in command, his enforcer; unofficially she was expected to report on him to Rassimov, to keep track of his experiments and to make sure he didn't kill anyone useful.

With Dante's team dead or captured, Metz on his deathbed, and Zhalia in possession of all the Foundation's secrets, there was no hope of them standing up to the Organization. With Behemoth and Araknos under his control, and no curse to worry about, Rassimov currently controlled mainland Europe, huge swathes of Russia, and most of Central America.

Zhalia flicked the mike back on but left the recording off. With any luck, Cherit would have talked himself out before anyone realised.

***

Back at ground level she headed for her room to clean up before reporting to Klaus. Being in the underground levels, even when she didn't touch anything, always left her feeling vaguely dirty.

"Zhalia!"

Klaus was crossing the main lobby towards her. Zhalia halted, glancing at the corridor he'd come from. Lok was lurking there, pretending he hadn't noticed her.

In theory Lok had the run of the base whenever he wasn't actively taking part in one of Klaus' experiments. In practise he'd learned very quickly not to go too far from Klaus at any point. Hallucinogens weren't the worst things Sophie had endured to keep him under control.

"I see the young Casterwill girl is awake at last," Klaus said as he reached Zhalia.

She glanced at Lok again, but if he'd heard he hadn't reacted. "Yes."

"Good. Rassimov wants me to start examining her. We'll begin tomorrow."

Zhalia nodded. "In the morning?"

"Yes. You can take the Lambert boy away. I won't need him for a few days."

"And the other two?"

He frowned, thinking. "Ah, the other two. That was your idea, yes? They should arrive…"

"Late tonight."

"I won't want them for a few days, either. You can leave them all together. Make sure the woman's Titans are taken from her."

Zhalia nodded, turning away and heading straight for Lok. He scowled when he saw her coming, but he didn't move.

"Come on, Lok, you're done for today."

"My master has spoken, huh?" Lok threw off the hand she tried to rest on his shoulder. "I know the way."

"Not the lab. He's got a new project, he won't want you for a few days. You're to go to your room."

"Are we calling it a room now?"

"Lok…"

"Save it. I don't need excuses from you." He turned away, heading down the corridor. Zhalia scowled, following him.

Lok's room was an actual room, rather than a cell like Sophie, but he rarely got to use it; Klaus' experiments happened whenever he thought of them, even the middle of the night, and Lok was usually an integral part of them. Zhalia unlocked the door for him, blocking the entrance when he went to enter. "Have you eaten today?"

"No food today or yesterday. Part of the experiment." He smirked at the look on her face.

"Experiment's over. I'll get you something." She gestured him in, locking the door behind her and heading away.

***

Lok dropped onto the bed, scratching absently at the mark on his arm from the last blood sample Klaus had drawn. A day or two to himself might be nice, and if Klaus was ignoring him he couldn't blame Sophie for anything. She'd be safe for a day or two as well.

Lok had no doubts about who'd suggested that little system of checks and balances. He was just glad that Cherit was allowed to stay with Sophie; with her magic blocked by Klaus' device, he couldn't help her in any way and so Zhalia had never bothered to get rid of him.

The lock on his door beeped; he sat up to see Zhalia shove it open, balancing a tray. "Here." She slid it onto the dresser. "Someone will be coming with a camp bed. You're getting a roommate tonight."

"What, you trust me to talk to people now?"

"Some people. Just don't give them any trouble. Klaus has finally got something else on his mind, you don't want to remind him you're here."

"Yeah, you're really worried about that."

Zhalia scowled, turning away. "I have better things to do than punish you. Behave. Or you know what'll happen."

"Coward."

She hesitated so briefly he almost missed it, locking the door before he could say anything else.

"I don't get it," he said quietly. "Which side are you _on_, Zhalia?"

She'd protected them from Klaus and his Suits in Vlad's castle. She'd suggested they be used as hostages against each other – which meant they had to be kept alive. She'd left Cherit with Sophie to help her, and she'd made it a point to ensure they were both fed and looked after as well as possible.

She'd killed Dante. She'd killed Hipployta. She'd led raids against the Foundation, against safe houses and against the homes of the Foundation's operatives. She'd forced Sophie to watch footage of Santiago's death, rather than leave her with any hope of rescue.

She kept them both safe from the Suits. No one was allowed to touch them; no one went near Sophie except Zhalia, and as long as Lok stayed away from the outer walls he was similarly untouchable. They were as safe as it was possible to be, here at the heart of the Organization.

She'd killed Dante.

She'd stopped Klaus, several times, from running experiments that would have hurt or killed him or other subjects.

She'd killed.

He couldn't get away from that.

Two Suits arrived, both carrying bed rolls; they didn't bother laying them out, just dumped them on the floor and left. Lok sat up, staring at them; he was sure Zhalia had said _a_ roommate, so why two rolls?

Zhalia came back a little later, frowning at the sight of the rolls. "They were supposed to lay them out," she muttered, glancing at the window. Lok automatically followed her gaze; his room was buried in the centre of the castle, but through the bars and surrounding turrets he could see enough to tell the sun was going down.

"Why two?" he asked, watching her untie the first roll.

"Because two people are coming." She threw the second roll at him; he didn't move, and it bounced off his chest and landed on the floor. "Lok…"

He started untying it, moving as slowly as he dared. "Who's coming?"

Zhalia stood, watching him, but she didn't answer until he slid off the bed to lay out the roll. "Sandra and Cathy Lambert."

For a moment he didn't register it; then he sank back very slowly on his heels, staring at her. "Liar."

There was no conviction in his tone. Lok knew better than anyone how far Klaus would go to satisfy his curiosity.

"They'll be here in a couple of hours. Maybe less."

"Zhalia, you can't let them…"

"It wasn't my idea. It's not my project, there's nothing I can do."

"Cathy's not even a Seeker."

"That's why Klaus wants her. He wants to know why she has no power – you have the same parents. He'll try and Bond her with a Titan, and then…"

Lok shuddered, trying not to think of the tests and experiments he'd endured over the past months. "You can't let that happen."

"It's too _late_, Lok. _Listen_ to me. Klaus has his other project right now. The more fuss you make, the faster he remembers you're here, understand?"

He lowered his head, drawing in a shaky breath. "I wish you'd pick a side."

"I've chosen my side. Just because you don't like it doesn't make it not true." Her headset beeped; she listened to it for a moment before nodding. "They'll be here in about an hour."

"What's the other project?"

"What?"

He looked up. "That project that's distracting Klaus from me."

"Sophie started talking again today."

Lok grimaced, grinding the heel of one hand into his eye. "You want me to choose between Sophie and my family."

"There's no choice, Lok. Klaus won't leave Sophie alone now no matter what. He's been desperate to get his hands on her for months. Rassimov forbade it while she was withdrawn. If you kick up a fuss now he'll start on all of you. Including Cathy." Her headset beeped again and she turned away impatiently. "Think about it, ok?"

"What else do I have to do?" Lok muttered. Zhalia locked the door without answering; he pushed slowly to his feet, wandering to the window and staring unseeingly out.

***

Zhalia sent a Suit to get Lok an hour later. Rassimov's jet, borrowed for this mission, was on approach when he reached the roof, squinting against the backwash.

"Behave," Zhalia warned him as the plane touched down. Lok glared at her, but he stood watching in silence as the doors opened.

Cathy was first off, surrounded by four Suits; they hustled her down the steps so fast she almost fell, pausing at the bottom to report to Zhalia. Lok yanked away from his guard, plunging through the group to get to his sister; throwing his arms around her in a desperate hug, he steered her carefully a few steps away.

Zhalia glanced at them, but Lok wasn't trying to get away, or to get Cathy away. He just wanted her out of reach of the guards. Zhalia was willing to give him that, but she stared at him until he looked up to meet her eyes, just so he'd know he wasn't unnoticed.

Sandra appeared at the top of the stairs, similarly surrounded by Suits. "Stop," Zhalia said before she'd made it more than two steps down.

Lok relaxed his grip on Cathy, keeping a hand on her arm as he turned to watch Zhalia climb the steps. She paused a little below Sandra, eyeing her.

"Your Titans."

"What?" Sandra instinctively lifted a hand to her amulets.

"Mom, you remember Zhalia," Lok said loudly. "Klaus' number two. You made her pie when she stayed at our home."

"Hand over your Titans," Zhalia told her. "Lunar and Solar, yes?" Sandra didn't move, and she added, "Lok, does your mother have any other Titans?"

"No. She gave them back to the Foundation."

Sandra looked down at Lok, but she still didn't let go of the amulets; in fact, her grip tightened. Zhalia took another step up, crowding her back against the Suits and lowering her voice. "Careful, Sandra. Your children are surrounded by my men, and Lok is powerless."

"Mom, do it," Lok urged her.

Zhalia took another step forward, reaching for the amulets. Sandra let her take them.

"Sorrowbond," Zhalia murmured. Sandra started to protest; Zhalia held her gaze and she changed her mind, looking away.

"You're learning. Good." Turning away, she added over her shoulder, "Not fast enough, though. Take her downstairs for the night."

Lok scowled, his grip tightening on Cathy until she protested, but he didn't try to interfere. Zhalia sauntered down the steps, standing to one side as the Suits hustled Sandra away.

"Lok, what's going on?" Cathy asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later."

"Get them back to his room," Zhalia told the nearest Suit loudly. "Make sure the cameras are on. And get all of them something to eat – something that resembles food. Klaus wants them healthy."

She saw and ignored the glance from Lok as they were pushed away. She had more important things to worry about right now.

***

By hanging onto her himself, Lok got Cathy back to his room without anyone touching him. The guards, as usual, were reluctant to touch him, apart from the now-traditional shove through the door.

Cathy stared blankly at the room as the lock beeped. "What's going on, Lok? Where are we?"

"Prague." He was watching the camera above the door; after a moment the power light came on and the camera moved to focus on Cathy. Turning his back on it, he added, "There are cameras and microphones in here. Be careful. Here." He guided her carefully to the bed. "What's happening at home?"

"Well, no one really knows what's happening over here. The head guy…Klaus?"

"Rassimov."

"He has a news blackout. Nothing gets out, just rumours. Scarlett Byrne was with us a couple days ago. She says there's some kind of resistance going on."

"Was she…"

"She was gone when those men came. They said they had you and Mom just…gave up." She eyed Lok uncertainly. "Could she have fought? She has those Titan things."

"She could have tried, but it wouldn't have helped. Mom can maybe handle two Suits. Lunar and Solar aren't really very strong fighters, and they haven't fought in a long time."

"You have Titans?"

"Klaus took them. Zhalia betrayed us to him and he took them away. Sophie's here, somewhere, but I don't know where, and if I don't cooperate…"

"I thought that was what we're for." Cathy drew up her knees, hugging them tightly.

"No." Lok leaned off the bed, picking up one of the blankets and draping it over her. "You're here because Dad was a really strong Seeker, one of the best. And Mom was pretty strong too. Klaus wants to find out why you have no power and I have so much."

"Dad's been missing for years, what does he have to do with it? And what's a Seeker?"

Lok smiled faintly. "I forgot you still don't know much about the family business. Well, hundreds of years ago there was a magician called Casterwill…"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is chapter 2 of 4. Sorry it's so late; I've got a bit of a cold, I haven't been up for much today. Enjoy!

Chapter two

Zhalia went to collect Sophie early the next morning. She hadn't slept and her head felt heavy, eyes gritty.

The lights in Sophie's cell were never turned off, but Zhalia flicked them a couple of times before unlocking the door. "Time to get up, Princess."

"Why?"

Zhalia stared at Sophie until she dropped her gaze, hands fisting silently. Satisfied, Zhalia turned to Cherit. "You can stay here, but Sophie might be gone a while. Or you can get in this…" She held up a plastic pet carrier, "and I'll take you to Lok."

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked. When Zhalia looked over, the girl's eyes were locked firmly on the floor.

"Klaus wants to see you. You really shouldn't have started talking again, Princess. Dumb's the best defence."

"Then where's Lok?"

"I'm not a tour guide," Zhalia snapped. "Decision, Cherit, I'm not standing around here all day."

"Go on, Cherit," Sophie said quietly. "No point you sitting around here."

"Aye. I suppose that's true."

Zhalia opened the tiny door in the carrier; Cherit squeezed through, and she latched it again. "Come on, Princess. First thing you should know about Klaus; he doesn't like being kept waiting."

She delivered Sophie to Klaus' lab; he wasn't there yet, and she called a couple of Suits in from the hall to watch the girl. "Don't let her touch anything," she told them. "But don't touch her apart from that. Klaus wants her unhurt."

She left them, hoping Sophie wouldn't annoy them too much before Klaus got there. The Suit outside Lok's door straightened up when he saw her, glancing curiously at the carry case in her hand.

"Anything?" she asked, pressing her thumb against the lock.

"All quiet."

"Good. You're dismissed."

He saluted, heading away. Zhalia let herself in, closing the door behind her. Cathy was up on her elbows on the bed, staring at her; Lok turned away from the window, moving to stand between them.

"Brought you something." Zhalia swung the carry case onto the bed, ignoring Cathy's gasp.

"Cherit!" Lok scrabbled at the lock on the little door. "Aw, it's so good to see you, buddy!"

Cherit climbed awkwardly out of the case, stretching his wings briefly before jumping to Lok's shoulder. "Likewise, Lok! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's our mother?" Cathy asked abruptly.

"She'll be here soon," Zhalia told them, lifting the carry case off the bed again.

"Where's Sophie?" Lok said suddenly. "Why is Cherit here?"

"Zhalia took her to Klaus' lab," Cherit said quietly.

"Zhalia, you have to…"

"Enough, Lok! You can't bring me back." She glared at him; Lok's eyes were wide and frightened. "I'm not her anymore, understand? I'm not your friend or your teammate. She's gone." Lok didn't answer, still staring at her, and she grimaced. "Your mother will be here soon. Cherit can stay here until Klaus is finished with Sophie. Just remember the rules."

"I know the rules," he said softly, dropping his gaze.

"Good." She let herself out, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Lok?" Cathy whispered. "What are the rules?"

"The rules are I do what they say," Lok said flatly. "Or Sophie pays for it."

"Lok, do you have your powers?" Cherit asked.

"No. I'm…Klaus' bug…" he gestured vaguely.

"Lok," Cathy said again, a different tone in her voice this time. Lok glanced up, catching the look she was giving Cherit.

"Sorry. Cherit, you remember Cathy. Cath, this is my friend Cherit."

"Charmed," Cherit told her.

"You're a Titan."

"Yes."

She looked at Lok. "I thought they couldn't talk."

"They can't. Just Cherit. He lost his amulet a long time ago, so long he doesn't remember it, and he taught himself to speak so he could understand people."

"Does he have a Seeker?"

"Sort of me, I guess. And he can hear you."

She flushed, smiling apologetically at Cherit. "Sorry. I'm not…I'm kind of new at this."

"It's alright. Lok, what's been happening to you?"

"Zhalia hasn't been telling you?"

"No. She doesn't tell us anything, really."

"She told Sophie about Santiago. I watched her do it."

"Aye, she did. But we don't hear about you. Only that sometimes you refuse an order."

"You did?" Cathy asked.

"Only once," Lok said grimly. "Klaus wanted me to bond with one of his Titans. It was…it felt wrong. It was a bad Titan. I refused."

"And what happened?" Cathy breathed.

Lok shook his head, turning away, and it was Cherit who answered. "They put something in Sophie's food. She hurt herself."

"Something in her food?"

Lok turned back. "They won't do that to you. I won't let them."

"What did they put in her food, Lok?"

He shook his head irritably. "Something to make her hallucinate. I don't know; I didn't ask. She spent three hours trying to rip out her own hair, she threw Cherit into a wall, and they made me watch it all."

Cathy blinked hard, scrambling across the bed to wrap an arm around him. "Lok," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." He dug the heel of his hand into his eye. "It won't happen to you."

***

Sophie had gotten very good at waiting patiently over the last few months, but this was getting ridiculous. It was almost lunch time and there was still no sign of Klaus. Even the two guards were getting bored, murmuring together and mostly ignoring her.

Even without her powers, Sophie was sure she could take out the two Suits. But then what? This was the first time she'd been out of her cell in months; she had no idea where in the castle she was, where Lok might be, or how to get out. And if she tried and failed, or succeeded without Lok, he'd be punished. That had been made very clear.

Just as she was getting bored enough to consider trying it anyway – Lok would forgive her if she made it out – the door opened and Klaus came in. Deep in a report, he didn't seem to notice her at first; when he did, he gestured vaguely. "Get up."

She rose slowly to her feet, watching him. He went back to his report, ignoring her.

Zhalia came in, leaning against the wall and folding her arms. Sophie scowled, but she didn't speak.

"Can I help you with something, Zhalia?" Klaus asked without looking up.

She shrugged. "I was bored. Figured I'm come see what the Princess was doing."

"Oh?" He lowered his report. "I was told you'd gone to rest. Busy night."

"Couldn't sleep. I'll go if I'm interrupting."

"No. In fact, you may be able to help." He gestured towards Sophie. "Fight her."

"Excuse me?" Sophie protested.

"Sophie, shut up," Zhalia warned her. "You want me to fight her?"

"Yes. I want to know what she can do. And you were her teammate. You know her moves."

"I didn't usually pay much attention to her," Zhalia drawled, pushing off the wall. "I'll take her down to the gym, we can record the fight there."

"Good," Klaus agreed, going back to his report. Zhalia gestured Sophie out, dismissing the guards and hurrying her down the corridor.

"Zhalia," Sophie said quietly.

"Sssh, Princess," Zhalia said absently.

Sophie dug her heels in, jerking them both to a halt. "I'm still a Casterwill," she hissed.

"You're nothing." Zhalia waved away the Suits who'd been coming to help her. "The name Casterwill means nothing anymore. The only name you have to worry about is Lambert."

"Lok would rather I…"

"Not Lok. Cathy. If you refuse an order, she'll be punished."

"But Cathy's not a Seeker," Sophie protested.

"Everyone keeps _saying_ that." She jerked Sophie back into motion, moving faster this time. "As though it means anything. Cathy is a Lambert. And power like Eathon's doesn't vanish."

She pulled Sophie into the gym, shoving her against the wall and snarling a quick "Get out" to the Suits training there.

"Life's all about power," Sophie said bitterly, watching them file out.

Zhalia glared, letting go of her to cross to the control panel. "Rassimov wants you dead."

"Why?"

"Beats me. But he really hates you, Princess. As soon as Klaus decides you're not useful anymore…" She shrugged, lifting a light wooden pole from a rack by the door. "Can you use this?"

Sophie held out a hand and she tossed the weapon over. It was about as long as she was tall. "A bo?"

"We can start with swords."

"No." Sophie whirled the bo around her head, whipping it into a ready position. "This will do."

"Good."

Zhalia attacked her.

***

"Is this all you do all day, Lok?" Cathy asked, turning away from the window.

"I don't usually spend a lot of time in here. And they don't really care if I'm bored or not."

Cathy sat carefully on the side of the bed, watching Sandra. She'd fallen asleep soon after Zhalia had brought her back to join them. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah. There's…they have this thing, a little machine, that blocks powers. It makes you really tired, at first, until your body adjusts. But it doesn't hurt unless someone tries to take it off."

"Where…" Cathy studied her mother, frowning.

"Here." Lok turned his back to them, lifting his shirt so she could see the bug nestled at the base of his spine.

"Lok, it's bleeding!" Cherit protested.

"Is it? Klaus kept taking it off and putting it back on. It never really settles."

"Sophie's hasn't bled in weeks." Cherit picked up a pillow, pressing it gently against Lok's back.

"Ow," Lok murmured.

"Sophie has one of these?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah. Klaus has our amulets, so we can't use our powers, but we might be able to snatch one from a Suit…or Cherit could help us. He doesn't have an amulet, but he can temporarily bond with a Seeker who's already bonded with other Titans. Blocking our magic is safer…he just unblocks it when he needs it for the experiments."

The lock on the door beeped; Lok shook his mother's shoulder, gesturing her to silence when she sat up.

Zhalia pushed the door open, glancing briefly at them before turning to put her tray onto the dresser. "That's all you get today," she told Lok.

"What happened?" Lok gestured vaguely towards his nose.

Zhalia automatically mirrored him; her nose was swollen and bloodstained and looked very painful. "Sophie had her fight test today."

Lok laughed softly. "She hit you?"

"Santiago trained her well, I'll give him that." She pulled a book from her pocket, pitching it at Cathy, who just barely managed to catch it before it would have hit her in the face. "No helping," she told Lok.

"Is that an order?" Lok glanced at Cathy, who lifted the book for him to see; a collection of crossword puzzles.

"I heard how you met Sophie." For the first time since Vlad's castle she sounded like the Zhalia he'd known. "That book won't last long if you get your hands on it." She tossed him a pen, letting herself out before he could answer.

"Lok," Sandra said carefully, "is she on our side?"

"No. She just doesn't want trouble. More hassle for her." He passed the pen to Cathy, crossing to sit on the windowsill. "She's not on our side."

***

Zhalia had never bothered much with healing spells. She could set a bone or stop bleeding, and she'd done both of those already; but she couldn't do anything about the swelling and bruising. She wouldn't trust any Suit in the building to touch her, Klaus wouldn't notice, and Rassimov wouldn't care. She'd just have to put up with the Suits sniggering behind her back.

At least none of them would dare laugh to her face.

Out of habit, she checked the monitors outside the lab. Klaus was working at his computer, but none of the monitoring equipment was on; only a single medical scanner recorded Sophie's heart beat and blood pressure, both a little on the high side.

Zhalia knocked anyway, just to be sure.

Sophie was standing against one wall, as far from Klaus as she could get without actually leaving the lab. She looked up when Zhalia came in; there was a bruise blossoming on her cheek, a bruise Zhalia was pretty sure she hadn't inflicted. The wrist she'd broken in retaliation for her nose was still hanging limply, swollen now.

"I have to leave the compound," she told Klaus. "I came to see if you need anything."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some errands." She glanced over her shoulder at Sophie. "Want me to put the Princess back in her box before I go?"

"Yes, yes." Klaus waved her off.

Zhalia smirked, turning to Sophie and gesturing her out. "Let's go, Princess."

Sophie followed her docilely, not questioning the altered route. Zhalia led her quickly through the corridors, finally pausing to order "Back to the wall, Princess, and don't move."

Sophie leaned against the wall – probably grateful for the support; she'd been looking shakier and shakier the longer they walked – and Zhalia turned to the lock on the door.

"Time to go, Cherit," she announced, pushing it open.

"What, no cage this time?" Lok demanded, coming towards the door with Cherit on his shoulder. "You actually trust him to…Sophie!" He plunged forward.

"Lok!" Zhalia snapped. He stopped so suddenly Cherit nearly fell off. "Don't. Cherit, come here."

"Sophie, are you ok?" Lok called. He was shaking with the effort of standing still.

"I'm fine, Lok," she said quickly. "Are you?"

"We're all fine."

"Lok, go back inside," Zhalia said quietly. "I'm leaving the compound for the night. Don't give the Suits any ideas."

Lok swallowed hard, reaching up to nudge Cherit off his shoulder. "Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"If you get the chance, you run, understand?"

"They'll hurt Cathy."

Lok turned to glare at Zhalia, but before he could speak Cathy called from inside the room, "Cathy'll get over it! Run, Sophie."

"In, Lok," Zhalia said again. He took a step back, clearing the door so she could close it.

Cherit was hovering by Sophie, afraid to touch her. "Sophie…"

"Come on." Zhalia wrapped a hand around her good arm, heading to another wing of the castle and letting Cherit fly along with them.

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked.

"You're a subject now, not a hostage. You get a room." She pushed open the door, stepping aside to let her in. "Show me your wrist."

"Why? Want to break it in another place?"

"_Sophie_," she snapped. Sophie grimaced, holding out her wrist; Zhalia frowned, turning it lightly from side to side. "Sit down."

"Zhalia?"

"I can't help with the bruising, but I can set the bone for you. Sit down."

Sophie sat on the edge of the bed, wrist still held out. "Why?"

"Tomorrow's going to be a lot rougher than today, Princess, and if you're not fit I get blamed. Now hold still."

Sophie vaguely recognised the spell Zhalia murmured; it wasn't the one she'd learned, but it seemed to work. She still couldn't move her wrist without pain, but at least she could move her wrist.

"That looks much better, Sophie!" Cherit said happily.

"It is. Thank you," she murmured, and then, because she was Sophie facing Zhalia, she added, "There are better spells, you know."

"It's not about better, Princess, it's about success. This spell works quickly enough to use under fire and it doesn't drain too much power." She pushed to her feet. "I can't do anything about the swelling, but I'll get some bandages sent in. Do you want painkillers?"

"Not from you."

"Alright." Zhalia let herself out, locking the door again behind her.

Now all she had to do was make it out of the building without being stopped.

***

"Lok, you're pacing," Sandra murmured.

"I know I'm pacing. I don't have anything else to do."

At the window Cathy ducked her head, focusing on the crossword in her hands. Cherit, curled beside her, tucked his head in tighter.

Lok had been getting more and more frustrated for days, locked in the room with his mother and sister and nothing to do. He wasn't built for sitting around, never had been, and his temper was growing shorter and shorter.

Zhalia brought Cherit every morning and took him away every evening, but she hadn't let Sophie anywhere near them since that first day. Sophie wouldn't tell Cherit what was happening to her each day; all he could tell Lok was that she came back bruised and bloody each night. Zhalia took care of the broken bones and bleeding, but that was all she did.

She'd stopped talking. Cherit said she'd even stopped threatening people. It had unnerved Sophie so badly that she'd stopped fighting, quietly following Zhalia from her room to the lab and back.

The lock beeped. Lok glanced at the window in surprise; it was only mid-afternoon, early for Zhalia to collect Cherit. Cherit sat up, peering towards the door as it opened.

"You're early," Sandra noted.

"Timing." Zhalia sounded absolutely exhausted, and she didn't look much better. "Not yet, Cherit," she added as he flew towards her.

"Then why are you here?" Cherit asked in surprise. Lok had been about to ask the same thing, but he was glad Cherit had; he could get away with things none of the rest of them could.

"I'll be coming to get you tonight," she told Lok. "All of you. Stay awake until I come."

"Why?"

"Better for your health."

"No, why take us?"

"Because it's our turn," Sandra said quietly. "Klaus is bored with Sophie. Now he wants to see what makes the Lamberts tick."

"Something like that," Zhalia agreed. "Be _awake_ when I come, all of you."

"Where's Sophie?" Cherit asked suddenly.

"You'll see her tonight, if you're awake." She was gone before they could answer, lock beeping shut again behind her.

"That was…weird," Lok decided. "That wasn't like her, right?"

"It was unusual," Cherit agreed. Lok dropped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Does Zhalia lie to you?" Sandra asked.

"You mean apart from pretending she was on our side?" he said bitterly.

"No," Cherit said. "She doesn't lie."

"Then maybe we should stay awake."

"Yeah. We wouldn't want Klaus to get mad at her, after all." Lok sat up again, folding himself into a corner of the bed and glaring into space.

Sandra quietly left him and went to sit with Cathy, letting him stew in silence.

***

***

Phoenix: I told you this one was dark. Pretty much all our heroes' support structure is gone; their world has changed a lot, and they've had to change along with it...

Kali: Glad you enjoyed! I PM'd you about your fic.

Aria: Long time no see! Glad you like it, hope it lives up to your expectations...

HunterSeeker116: Thanks so much. I'm really glad you're enjoying. If it helps, I almost always update on a Wednesday...usually early, I'm running late today.

Bellatricks: Thanks! I hope this one satisfies...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: So, here's the thing, guys. The next story I'm writing is turning out much longer and harder than I thought it would, so it's nowhere near finished. I don't like the idea of posting something I haven't finished, but I really have no idea how long it'll take. Would you guys rather irregular updates, or waiting for a while before I start posting?

Chapter three

Sophie still wasn't questioning her. Zhalia hadn't pushed it; things were going bad, fast, and she had more to worry about than whether the Casterwill Princess was going to follow instructions today.

She gestured her to wait, unlocking the Lambert's door. "Time to go," she announced.

"What, no Suits?" Lok caught the door, gesturing Cathy and his mother out. Cherit landed on Sophie's shoulder, wings beating nervously.

"I think King Basilisk and I can handle you," Zhalia told him. Lok grimaced; he'd have tried fighting any other of her Titans, but he couldn't risk King Basilisk attacking his mother or sister.

He let go of the door, ducking under Zhalia's arm and pulling Sophie into a desperate hug.

"I'm ok," she whispered into his shoulder.

Zhalia snorted softly. Sophie looked like hell; she'd lost weight, her hair was hacked brutally short, and she had bruises, cuts and burns all over. Lok didn't look much better, except that most of his bruises had cleared by now.

Lok turned back to face her, one arm wrapped tightly around Sophie's shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me." She turned away.

"That's not the way to the lab."

"Gold star for Lok Lambert!" She didn't bother turning. "You're not going to the lab."

Sophie murmured something Zhalia didn't hear, and Lok called "Are we going to Rassimov?"

"He's not here." She turned; Lok was still standing by the door, and though Cathy looked uncertain neither she nor her mother had moved either, all three standing protectively around Sophie. "Lok," she said impatiently, "come with me."

King Basilisk growled from behind them, threat clear. Sandra caught Cathy's hand, starting towards Zhalia, and Lok followed reluctantly.

"Where are we going, Zhalia?" Sophie called.

"It doesn't matter. It's nearly over now."

"Zhalia!" Sandra said sharply. Lok blinked in surprise, but Zhalia didn't react, leading them into a small alcove where they couldn't be seen.

Sophie crumpled when they stopped moving. Lok caught her, but the weight drove him to his knees; Sandra hunkered beside them, watching them warily.

Zhalia glanced at her, dismissing her and focusing on Lok. "Listen to me, we only have a minute. Rassimov's dead. He died trying to release the Titan of Spirit. The Foundation's going to attack in about…" She glanced at her watch. "Five minutes. You need to stay put; the Foundation know you're here, but if the Suits find you first you're toast. Cathy, come with me."

"What? Zhalia, wait!" Lok protested.

"I'm a traitor to the Huntik Foundation," she said steadily. "I don't intend to die here." She jerked Cathy out of the alcove, out of their reach.

Lok snatched at Cathy as Zhalia dragged her past, but, hampered by Sophie, he couldn't get a grip on her. "Cathy! Zhalia…"

"Shut _up_, Lok! You're impossible, you know that?" She pulled Cathy further down the corridor. Just as they rounded the corner, she added, "Breakspell!"

Lok stiffened as the power dampener fell from his back. Sophie arched against him, and his mother cried out. Magic roared through his body and he felt the Bond with his Titans flare back to life.

Cherit had followed Zhalia as far as the corner; now he came back, eyes wide. "You're bleeding again, Lok."

"I know." Lok rubbed at his back; his hand came back streaked with blood.

Sandra scrabbled in her pocket, pulling out a pouch and upending it. Amulets scattered over the floor. Lok snatched up Freelancer and Kipperon, sitting up carefully to reach the others.

"Mom, where did you get these?" he asked.

"Sophie, sit up," Sandra was saying quietly. "Lok, which…"

"Here." Lok picked out Lunar and Solar, passing them to her, and quickly separated his amulets from Sophie's. "Look, Sophie, Sabriel."

Sophie took the amulet from him, smiling. "Sabriel." The Titan invoked; Lok shuddered at the feel of it, something he hadn't felt outside Klaus' lab in months.

"Come on." Sandra reached down to help Lok up; Sabriel got Sophie back on her feet. "We need to hurry."

"We need to go after Cathy!" Lok protested.

"Cathy's fine. Come on." She tugged him down the corridor, Sophie and Sabriel on their heels.

They found their way back to corridors Lok recognised and he took over the navigating, steering them quickly towards the castle's main entrance. Sandra made them hide whenever possible, fighting only when they couldn't get by any other way.

The castle was descending into chaos. Without Rassimov or Zhalia the Suits had no one to follow, and there didn't seem to be a battle plan in place. Some of the doors had locked open, some were locked shut, and most of the cameras had stopped working. No one had any idea what was happening.

They could hear fighting, too, mostly coming from the lower levels, but they hadn't seen anyone from the Foundation yet. Several of the Suits were running scared, though, so they'd tentatively decided Zhalia was telling the truth about that.

Lok paused just around the corner from the main entryway. They could hear screaming and fighting from here. "There'll be Suits here," he warned them. "We're going to have to fight. Sophie, how're you doing?"

"Fine. Icarus! Hoplite!"

Lok glanced at his mother, who invoked Lunar and Solar, smiling faintly. "Good," he murmured, invoking Freelancer, Kipperon and his own Hoplite. "Freelancer, get my mom out, understand? Hoplite, stay with Sophie."

"What about you?" Sandra protested.

"Kipperon's never let me down yet."

"Where's Lindorm?" Sophie asked.

"His amulet wasn't in the bag," Lok said briefly. "Springer's not here either. Come on."

The Titans surrounded them as they rounded the corner into a war zone.

The main doors had been destroyed; dust was still hanging in the air, eerily lit by the powers flying around. The Foundation seemed to be holding the doors, and a stream of people were fleeing out while the Seekers ran interference, keeping the Suits from getting them. The Organization fighters were on the upper levels, it seemed, attacking from the balconies around the open lobby.

"Honourguard!" Sophie yelled. Lok ducked automatically, looking towards the door; one of the Foundation fighters there caught his eye, and she and her partner began fighting towards them.

"We've been looking for you!" she yelled when she reached them. "I'm Sarah, a Seeker for the Foundation. Come on, quickly!"

"Have you seen my sister Cathy?" Lok demanded.

"No. Isn't she with you?"

"Duck!" her partner yelled suddenly, pushing them to one side. Lok fell hard, curling in on himself to avoid anyone landing on him.

"Lok, get up!" Sophie yelled from somewhere above him. "Boltflare! _Lok!"_

"Yeah," he mumbled, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

"Honourguard!"

"Sarah, get them out!" a man called from overhead.

Lok scrambled to his feet, suddenly aware of what was going on around him. _That_ was a voice he'd never expected to hear again.

Two stories up a man was fighting on one of the balconies, back to the lobby. Lok couldn't see his face, but he recognised him straight away.

"_Montahue!_"

***

***

Kalianne: Glad you're still enjoying! It's hard to keep Zhalia in character, so I'm glad it's working...

Bellatrix: :D Thanks!

Angel: It's alright, you're supposed to be confused about Zhalia! That was the idea.

Phoenix: Glad you're still enjoying, Phoenix. Things are hotting up now...

Aria: I like Cathy, I think they could have done way more with her...I'm hoping they do in the next lot of episodes.

San: Hi! I missed you in the last couple of stories. Glad you like this one, I wasn't sure as it's a little darker...

EDK: Wow, what a great review! I love when people ask questions or try and guess where the story's going, it means they're really thinking about what I've written. Unfortunately, I can't answer your questions yet; but you're not too far out on one, and you've given me a plot bunny with another...

HunterSeeker: That's fine! Wednesday is usually the best day for me, it just seems to work out that way...enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: So here is the plan. I have a Supernatural fic I posted on Livejournal but not here. I'm going to post that one, it'll take three weeks, which will hopefully give me time to get more of the Huntik fic written for y'all. Then I shall start posting; I promise to always post on a Wednesday, even if it's not every Wednesday.

More notes at the end of the fic.

Chapter 4

Montahue turned, vaulting the railing with one hand and dropping lightly beside Lok. "Good to see you, lad. Come on, we need to get out of here."

"My sister…"

"Your sister's fine. She's outside with Tursly and Scarlett." He pulled an amulet from his pocket, pressing it into Lok's hands;he felt the familiar contours with relief. "Now come on, this place is about to collapse. Sarah, start pulling everyone back – three minutes." Sarah nodded and her Titans scattered in three different directions.

Montahue put a hand each on Sophie and Lok's shoulders, pushing them towards the door. Lok reached back for his mother's hand and Sarah's partner brought up the rear.

"Sophie, can you put up a shield?" Lok called.

"Not for long, there are too many of us!"

"We only need a few seconds," Montahue assured her.

Sophie nodded, drawing together as much energy as she could. "Honourguard!"

Fenris had appeared at some point, pacing ahead of them to clear their path. Lok sent Freelancer with him, tightening his hold on Sandra's hand.

"I can't…" Sophie swayed against him and the shield dropped.

"I've got her." Montahue scooped her off her feet. They were only a few feet from the door now, and the Foundation fighters were drawing in closer and closer. Most of the Suits had given up fighting and were simply trying to escape.

"Come on! They're getting away!"

_Zhalia._ She was behind them again, coming from somewhere deeper in the building.

Lok didn't think. He just turned, amulet already out. Lindorm invoked barely ten feet in front of her; Zhalia had no time to move out of his way, and he simply ran her down.

"_Lok!_" Montahue yelled.

Lok recalled Lindorm, turning to leave.

"Lok, what have you done?" Sandra whispered.

"That was _Zhalia_," Montahue added.

"I know who it was." Lok slipped inbetween them, leaving the building.

Outside was barely controlled chaos. The Foundation Seekers were firmly in control; the Suits had been stripped of their amulets and were being marshalled together. Lok ignored them, walking through the crowd.

Scarlett caught his eye and he headed towards her. Cathy intercepted him halfway, throwing her arms around him. "Lok! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cath. Are you?"

"Perfect. Zhalia took me straight out and left me with Scarlett."

"Zhalia did," he repeated, carefully loosening her arms.

"Zhalia was on our side," Montahue said from behind him.

Lok turned quickly to face him, aware of Scarlett's frown. "_Was _on our side?" she asked.

"She's dead," he said shortly.

"She killed Dante," Lok said hotly. "She killed Hippolyta. She was Klaus' right hand…you have no _idea_ the things she did in there."

"She didn't kill anyone, Lok," Scarlett told him, gently turning him back to face her. She touched his cheek lightly and he realised vaguely that he was crying, tears streaming down his face. "Zhalia was on our side all along. She and Dante worked it out, the night before you went to Vlad's castle."

"No." Lok shook his head, backing away. "Dante would never agree to that. He would never do that to Sophie."

"It wasn't supposed to be you. They were counting on the Suits overlooking you, but when you were found it was too late to change the plan. Zhalia kept you safe, as safe as she could."

"She did, Lok," Sophie said quietly.

"You're on her side now?"

"It's our side, Lok."

"Why didn't she tell us?" he demanded, aiming the question at Montahue.

"She couldn't risk it. Everything hinged on Klaus and Rassimov believing her. She came so close to betraying them, they were watching her so closely; you had to act as though you hated her."

"I do hate her," he said calmly.

"Lok…" Sophie protested.

"Where's Dante? If she didn't kill him, where is he?"

Scarlett lowered her eyes. "He is dead," she murmured. "But Zhalia had nothing to do with it. She didn't even know until afterwards."

"She knew he was dead and she didn't tell us? She told Sophie about Santiago."

"Rassimov killed him in Turkey. He was looking for the Titan of Body, but he never made it."

Lok shook his head, turning away. Cherit flew after him, landing on his shoulder; Sophie made to stop him, but Cathy caught her arm, holding her back.

Lok hurtled through the camp, ignoring the startled looks and whispers. The two Seekers on guard at the entrance exchanged quick looks and stepped out of his way, letting him pass.

"Cherit, you need anything?" one of them called.

"No thank you!" Cherit called back. "Lok, where are we going?" he added.

"Did you know?" Lok demanded.

"No!"

He slowed, leaning over to brace his hands against his knees. "You know what she did," he said, almost pleading. "She could have…if she'd even given us a _hint_…"

"She told us every way she could, Lok."

"You're on her side too." Lok slid down the nearest tree, lowering his head to his knees.

Cherit lifted off his shoulder, settling on the ground beside him. "I'm on your side, Lok. You know that."

"Yeah," he muttered. "I know that, Cherit."

****

Sophie came looking for them twenty minutes later. Lok had fallen into an uneasy doze; Cherit didn't dare call out and risk waking him, especially since he finally seemed to have stopped bleeding, but he waved frantically when the light from Sophie's Boltflare fell across them.

"Hi, Cherit," she whispered, sitting neatly beside him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright."

"And Lok?"

"I'm not so sure about him."

"I'm awake," Lok murmured. "Come to throw me out of the Foundation?"

"No." Sophie let her Boltflare brighten. "Zhalia left a message on Scarlett's holotome. We think you should see it."

"We?" he repeated, sitting up.

"Your mother and sister and I. Scarlett didn't look at it…it's for you and me."

"I don't want anything from her."

"Your mother knew," Sophie said quietly. "Zhalia arranged her capture because it was the only way to get information in. Cathy was supposed to have gone away with Scarlett, but she wouldn't go."

"Mom knew?" he repeated in disbelief.

"The first night, Zhalia separated you. So she could talk to Sandra alone. She stole our Titans back from Klaus and gave them to her for safe keeping. She promised to keep Cathy safe. Are you hearing this?"

"I've heard all of it," Lok said impatiently. "It doesn't change anything. She hurt you, she hurt both of us. She wasn't…the mission wasn't worth hurting you like that."

"Then listen to what she says. Please?"

He nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Do you want me to leave?" Cherit asked.

"No. Stick around."

Sophie called the Cypherdex, laying it across her lap. "Scarlett says it was just after Dante…" She trailed off, leaning against Lok as the message started.

"Lok and Sophie," Zhalia said. She looked terrible; thin, red-eyed and checking over her shoulder every couple of seconds. "I meant to do this earlier, but…it's not an easy thing.

"First of all, I'm sorry. It was never supposed to be you. That doesn't make it any easier, I know, but you two should have been living in a Foundation safehouse for months. I've done my best to keep you safe. It wasn't enough, it can't ever be enough, but it was everything I could do. More than I should have, probably. Definitely more than was safe for the mission.

"I don't expect to come out of this. That's fine. I just hope I did some good before…whatever. I swear to you guys, I'll get you out before anything happens, alright?"

She startled at a noise from behind her, half turning to look at it before turning back to face them. "I can't stay. Long day of experiments tomorrow." She made a face at that. "If you never forgive me, that's fine. I've done unforgivable things. Just believe that I was doing my best, ok? Think that much of me."

She reached forward and the display switched off. Lok shuddered, closing his eyes. "I was stupid."

"No. Well, yes, but no. You were right according to everything you knew." Sophie closed the Cypherdex, putting it down. "No one blames you."

"They're all stupid too," he muttered halfheartedly.

"I'll tell your mother you said that. Lok…"

"What?" he asked when she trailed off.

"We need you. The Foundation…a lot of the Seekers are still safe. But Metz died from the curse, Dante's dead, and Rassimov took out most of the Council. Montahue's the highest ranking Seeker left. We've taken out the Organization's top ranks and we have Behemoth and Araknos, but there's a lot of work left to do."

"The Foundation still wants me?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, Lok. They all know you were protecting us from a threat. From the highest ranking member of the Organization. Montahue's fighters didn't know about her; someone else might have killed her if you hadn't."

"Yeah. Maybe," Lok agreed. He reached to touch the Cypherdex, eyes distant. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry it never got any easier for you. Wherever you are now, I hope it's with Dante, and I hope it's better than here."

Sophie smiled, interlacing her fingers through his, and he looked up. "I can't forgive her," he said quietly. "But I'm sorry for her."

"That's good enough," she assured him.

"What happens now, Sophie?"

"Now we start over. Come on."

Tugging him lightly to his feet, she started back towards camp.

***

***

I thought really hard about whether Dante should come back. I had planned Zhalia's death all along; eventually I decided it was better to leave them both dead.

I'm hoping to come back to this story after the next one has posted. There's plenty more to explore here, I think. If anyone else wants to play in this universe, feel free; just let me know, please.

KaliAnn: thanks! I'm glad you liked those bits.

Bellatrix: I love Zhalia too, I think she's a very complex character, so I'm glad you think I did justice!

znk99fg7: (Hope I got that right...) I hope this lived up to your expectations! Thanks for the review!

HunterSeeker: Keep watching on Wednesdays!

Phoenix: Wow, thanks! The new story starts in a few weeks...

Aria: This is the end for now, I'm afraid, but I'm hoping to come back to this story in a little while! Good luck in school this year!

c.s.: Not a cliffhanger, I had the whole story written before I posted! I'm glad you think Zhalia is in character...I was worried about that, as this is such a dark story.

San: Hope you enjoyed!

EDK: Wow, another fab review! Those plot bunnies you gave me are multiplying like crazy over here. I hope the ending of this story was all you expected. Keep an eye out for more!

And thanks to everyone who read and favourited this. You really make my day. I love you.


End file.
